federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12801-12920 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2400. *FP - September, 2400 *FP - November, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Going on more and more dates, JASMINE DORR and TOBIAS AL-KHALID finally end up back at his place. One thing leads to another and they’re intimate fot the first time. ZURI DORR finds out about Jasmine/Toby and makes it her business to call CORD DAVENPORT. Cord, who thinks he is being haunted by Kennedy’s ghost puts more weight into what Zuri says about Jasmine and considers coming home. ABBOTT THAY is back on Earth for SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s birthday. He is early but tells her all about his time away and then gets some lovin’. Second Week Now out of quarantine, SIDNEY PIPER has more time on Earth because he missed the Valiant’s departure. He seeks out MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and invites her out to dinner. Third Week Maintaining contact, SIDNEY PIPER is over at the Una’s with MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA for a movie and pizza night. They’re still just friends but Mylee opens up some about the psychologically interesting aspects of her family. LALI GREENWOOD is getting bigger with her pregnancy and is going to see CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD at his office with Diana. There, Chris tells her about the new Federation and Cardassian Alliance or FeCAC that he will be attending in November. Fourth Week Back on Earth, CORD DAVENPORT confronts JASMINE DORR about his decision to stay. She is surprisingly accepting of him and they make plans to spend the rest of the way together. Going out for lunch, CORD and JASMINE go back to his place and have sex again, sealing the deal. JASMINE, that night, goes to TOBIAS AL-KHALID to talk to him about Cord. He is so-so upset and explains he can be happy if Cord treats her right. CORD is at work that night when he runs into ABBOTT THAY who brings in another bounty from the moon. They form a friendship of sorts and go out to the bar. For SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s 18th birthday, her and ABBOTT go to a hotel and sleep there over night. When she thinks about Torel, he gets upset and leaves pretty quickly. Cardassia Plots First Week Meeting at the Academy, ANI DAMAR and DARIN VENIK talk about Sita and how she keeps going around Bry. Darin explains they’re not really dating and more or less friends with benefits. LANA BERN goes to the Damar residence and talks to NATIME DAMAR about Kegen. Both are worried about him and Natime explains they’re moving. ZETERI DAMAR is surprised when AARIX DAMAR makes it back to Prime again, both happy to be together and for Aarix to see his sons Ari/Yuri. Wishing to see the in-laws, AARIX made his way to the Indus’ and spoke with SIYAL INDUS, talking to her about babysitting Miri because of Zeteri’s education. ZETERI, having stayed at her parents place, catches up with SIYAL as well, going into more detail about her educational plans. AARIX then goes to see his mother GWENI DAMAR, but is angered when he finds out how much this marriage to Afon is upsetting her. Upon leaving, AARIX runs into KEGEN DAMAR as well and manages to get through to him, telling his older brother that his family and children should be more important than ones pride. Second Week Going out dancing, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR have some coupley time together. They get all sentimental and romantic, things really turning out well for the pair. The next night, AARIX and ZETERI go out with GWENI DAMAR to the theatre. Gweni runs into a BRODEL KASSAT when she gets lost and gets swept away in all the attention. TOREL DAMAR shows up at NESHA TAKIL’s apartment, surprising her because she expected them to be a one night stand. With her niece there, they talk and make arrangements to get nasty together! NOAH ALMIN wins the photo pool and gets a great position to take some pictures at the conservation. He discusses things with AFON MAKLA and the two get along pretty well. CORAT returns from the past and has a date with AFON where they discuss their wedding date. Sorting out the details, they pick November 22. Third Week At the bar, TOREL DAMAR and JEVRIN VENIK make fun of BRY VENIK’s newest piercing. While there Torel runs into his badguy contacts Crill and Ty and gives them information on how to steal a warbird. JEVRIN is drunk and seeks out KALISA KUSSEK at her apartment. He tries to get physical but is too drunk and passes out. ANI DAMAR and BRY VENIK get together after work to try out their new piercing only for Bry to explain he can’t have his in because of the condoms. Ani is upset but he explains he loves her and wants something more than sex. KALISA is woken up again when she realizes JEVRIN has puked in her bed, then got it all over the floor. Having a freak out, AFON MAKLA is there to help out but Jevrin is kicked out nonetheless. ETTI DAMAR approaches AFON about her marine ecology ideas and starting up something more serious in the Lakat conservation. They discuss ideas and look into the legal aspects. KALISA arrives and is able to speak with CELAR BERN about he is finished with Etti. She explains her break up with Jevrin and asks if she could stay with him for a bit. SITA INDUS wishes to move out and comes up with a good financial plan to do so. She brings it to AVARIN INDUS who approves as long as her grades stay the same. GWENI DAMAR continues to think about BRODEL KASSAT and goes to him at the Culat Café. Once there, she invites him to come to her home and he agrees though hesitantly. CELAR has dinner with LANA BERN and OZARA BERN when he tells them about Kalisa coming over. There is some awkwardness and then a fight when Lana wants to go sleep over at the Damar’s. SITA, SIYAL INDUS and ZETERI DAMAR all go out to go shopping for new house things and talk about boys - more importantly Sita and Darin. AARIX DAMAR is getting ready to leave and spends his last night on Prime with ZETERI who makes him a special meal and gives him a gift. Fourth Week Arriving to the house, KALISA KUSSEK gets there before CELAR BERN is back from work. Once he arrives they talk about books and the family, getting in some more tension. JEVRIN VENIK is still upset about his fight with Kalisa and TOREL DAMAR offers his advice on how to fix it. He tells him to apologize, but if that doesn’t work he could hook him up. Bajor Plots Third Week Out for the night, CORD DAVENPORT confesses to JACOB K’RRA that he thinks he is being haunted. He continues to think about Jasmine despite being with other women. Jacob eventually convinces him to go back to Earth. Fourth Week Having some sexy time in her brothers place, LAUREN UNA and SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS were in the middle of sex when LUKE UNA walked in and caught them having sex. Shocked, he was conflicted because of Silas’ relationship with Mylee. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Feeling bored, mISKANDER NASSIR finds his pet mJASMINE FORSYTHE and gets bit more mean than usual. She gets worried and eventually confesses to him that she is several weeks pregnant and due in December. mISKANDER still needing his fix, goes to mZETERI INDUS and forcefully takes her before tossing her to the guards. USS Valiant Plots First Week Needing a distraction, INDIRA DORR contacts JASMINE and has a conversation with her. They talk mostly about the baby but then Indira gets sad when talking about Cord reminds her of Kennedy. INDIRA goes to ten forward to relax when she runs into CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS. They get to talking and Chloe explains that she has been reaching out with her abilities to try and find echoes of the missing officers by using something important to them - Indira offers a seed from a plant Kennedy had since birth. Third Week Still looking for the missing officers, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS has been wearing herself out. Tuning into INDIRA DORR’s self-destructive tendencies she has been self harming. Returning to her post, CHLOE works on covering up her cuts when ANTHONY NORAD walks in and catches her. He confronts her, pushing her to go to the counsellor and then the two have sex. INDIRA needed a distraction and seeks out NRR’BT MADDIX. He is willing and able to go to the holodecks with her and hangout. Fourth Week Being called to the counsellors office, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS is asked by CARLYLE SORENSEN to talk about her self harm. She is combative at first until he is able to relate to her and she opens up. Dominion Plots First Week Worked to the point of exhaustion, KENNEDY FROBISHER and EMILY ALDAN realize that they cannot keep on this path. Kennedy wonders if they even know they’re important Federation people and tell a Jem’Hadar about their more useful traits. Once their stories are confirmed, KENNEDY and EMILY are brought to the main office building and given rspectable quarters and food. Second Week Paying the price for their new placement, EMILY ALDAN is brought to KEEVAN 16 who is the overseer of Talowla Prime. Unlike his previous clones from 1-10, he possesses none of their immediate memories. He interrogates her, getting a lot of information about the FTL drive. EMILY gets back to her shared quarters with KENNEDY and tells him everything - including that the Vorta said the Valiant was destroyed. Not wishing to waste more time, they make an impromptu escape while shrouded, taking KEEVAN as a hostage with them. Fourth Week Landing on a Dominion Planet, KENNEDY FROBISHER and EMILY ALDAN store up some food, fruits and plants to keep them stacked for some time. Going out to the lake area, they plan on staying a couple of days. #10 October, 2400 #10 October, 2400 #10 October, 2400